


Protect the Rolls!

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Protect Hinata, Protect asahi, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: They just wanted to play with the nerf guns. That's all.EXCERPT:It only happened once. Over break. The entire team was chilling at the school when Noya suggested it. Nerf Guns. Everyone on the team owned one. Even Asahi, although it was still unused and in its original packaging. So they split up into two teams, dividing the teams as equally as possible based on a variety of things like speed, aim, and planning ability. The rule was, you get hit you’re out and no intentional face shots.





	Protect the Rolls!

* * *

It only happened once. Over break. The entire team was chilling at the school when Noya suggested it. Nerf Guns. Everyone on the team owned one. Even Asahi, although it was still unused and in its original packaging. So they split up into two teams, dividing the teams as equally as possible based on a variety of things like speed, aim, and planning ability. The rule was, you get hit you’re out and no intentional face shots.

For the first few minutes everything was fine. The clock struck three and the game started and one by one, the teams were cut down, until only two on each team remained.

Hinata and Noya versus Asahi and Suga.

And then a cackle followed by…

“OW! NOYA THAT WAS MY ASS!”

There was nothing for a while, Noya and Hinata had made a plan to just keep circling the gym until they found Asahi.

Hinata turned the corner and found Asahi aiming at Noya’s back.

“LOOK OUT!”

Then a loud (totally manly) squeak, Asahi spinning around and a loud yell and Hinata was down.

Everyone ran over and froze.

“I got Asahi in the back. My team wins.” Noya smiled proudly.

“Hinata?” Suga stepped forwards.

There was a little sniffle for a all of Hinata followed by an “Oh crud” from Asahi.

“What happened?” Noya ran up next to Asahi.

Hinata sniffled again. “I just got hit in the face. Everything is fine.”

“Oh no.” Asahi groaned and knelt down in front of Hinata. “I am so sorry.”

“Hinata, can I see?” Suga prompted and grabbed Hinata’s wrists.

“OH MY GOD!” Asahi burst out into tears.

“WHAT!?” Kageyama jumped.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Daichi looked over Suga’s shoulder.

“YOUR EYE!” Noya pointed.

Hinata’s eye was bright red. It seemed that Asahi’s dart had hit him in the corner of the eye.

“I’ve seen this before.” Suga sighed. “It’s a popped blood vessel. Nothing bad will happen. It’ll just sting and be sore until it goes away.”

“I am so sorry!” Asahi sobbed some more.

“It’s okay!” Hinata smiled.

“I hit you in the eye!” Asahi sobbed. “I could haVE BLINDED YOU!”

“I’ll be fine!”

“He’s okay, Asahi.” Noya tried.

“I hurt someone!”

Daichi sighed. “No more nerf fights.”

“But-” Tanaka stopped when Daichi glared at him. “Fine.”

Asahi cried every time he saw Hinata the entire month it took to heal.

Hinata apologized every time people told him to report Asahi to the police.

Ukai told them if they were going to be stupid, he would bench them.

Tsukishima said they couldn’t help it if they were stupid.

Ukai didn’t let him play the next practice match.

No one felt sorry for him.

 


End file.
